Blood Stained Euphie A Code Geass Fanfic
by Ai-of-the-Beyond
Summary: -SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODE 22, "BLOOD STAINED EUPHIE"- What if Euphie was never given the order to kill all the Japanese? What if Lelouch's plans to get shot by Euphie in front of the whole world went as expected? This is what I think would've happened if Lelouch's plans went as he wanted.


**Disclaimer: NO I do NOT own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, this is just a fan's imagination of a epic Anime. **

**"Stop giving me your pity! Spare me your Charity! This something I have to achieve on my own, and so for that, I shall now stain your hands with Blood, Euphemia Vi Britannia!"** His left eye gleams a deep pink, the Symbol he named "Geass" illuminates, and Euphemia's fate is decided. Euphemia Vi Britannia is to shoot the infamous Zero in front of the world, staining her innocent hands with a crimson red.

The hundreds of cameras, the dozens of reporters, and the thousands of people lie in wait for Princess Euphemia to announce the creation of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan, a place where "Elevens" and Britannians would have equal status. A place where Elevens could call themselves "Japanese" without punishment, a place where Elevens wouldn't have to rely on Refrain for happy memories. A place where Elevens could be free, but little did everyone know things would all change with one bullet from a bamboo and ceramic gun.

"No, I-…I understand." Euphie's eyes bared red rings symbolizing the calamitous events to come. Her pale soft hands picked up that gun and pointed at Zero, as he simulated his poker face to make it look as if he has no idea what's going on. They walked out on to the stage, and everyone looked in horror. "What in the world is he doing!?" Lord Kirihara thought as he watched the proud leader of the Black Knights taken hostage by this little girl. Zero was smiling under his mask. He very well understood the pain he would face after being shot, but the results in the end and his "miracle" recovery were worth it in his mind.

"Release me at once Euphemia Vi Britannia!" Zero faked fear and shouted. The only thing heard next was a bullet entering Zero's skin, and his un-conscious body collapsing to the ground. As a pool of blood spilled from his back, the first scream leaked out.

"What the? What's going on in there!?" By standers outside the stadium asked, un-certain if they should run or not. "Euphie!" Major Kururugi, Euphemia's Personal Knight and Lover, ran to her, not believing what he had just witnessed. People were scrambling to get away from the murder scene, and soldiers were waiting for the possible orders coming from General Dalton.

In the woods near the stadium sat the Black Knights, a powerful army lead by Zero himself. They were awaiting their next orders when a familiar female voice was heard over a private channel. "Zero has been shot, all units advance to the Stadium. The Specially Administrative Zone of Japan was a lie to assassinate Zero and crush the Black Knights." "WHAT!?" Tamaki yelled. "What are we supposed to do when we get to the Stadium C.2?" Kallen asked, advancing her Gurren Mark 2 through the woods and down the streets alongside her comrades. "Find and retrieve Zero, then make sure every Japanese gets out safe and sound." All members gave a simple "Right!" and got on their way. "Look!" a Man sitting outside the stadium shouted. "It's the black Knights! They've come to save us!' Kallen, seeing all the Japanese standing around, took this split second to tell them all to take this time to run. That this was a lie to take away Japan's only hope of freedom once more. "Zero, please be okay, we need you!" Kallen thought as she busted through the walls of the Stadium.

It was hard for the Black Knights and Britannian army to maneuver around the fleeing people. "Stay Calm! Everything will be ok if you just remain calm!" A Britannian soldier said, hoping to stop this chaos. "Oh Shut you Britannian scum!" Tamaki yelled, slamming his Nightmare frame into his target, forcing the other to eject.

Up in the sky, Zero's personal Nightmare frame, which was very highly advanced, rose up into the sky. "I have retrieved Zero. I want all of you to get the Japanese out of here. However, Kallen, I want you to come with me." C.2 called over the private channel. "Me?" Kallen wondered.

Inside the cockpit, C.2 took off Zero's mask allowing him to breathe. "It seems she really wasn't aiming to shoot and kill, was she?" C.2 asked, flying them to the Black Knight's hideout to get Lelouch immediate medical attention. "I don't think even if I ordered her to, Euphie couldn't kill anyone. It's completely against her nature." Lelouch spoke slowly, his breaths getting slower and heavier. "Lelouch, what was your reasoning for doing this? You knew that you could've been killed." He could only give a small smirk. "You wouldn't have allowed me to die." C.2 looked back at him, he was right. She needed him. Why else would she have ever listened to him when he stuck that gun to his head? C.2 turned back around, concentrating on where she was flying. "You should stop talking, save your energy." Lelouch slowly nodded and dozed off, holding his wound tightly, to try and stop the bleeding.

Once at the old warehouse, C.2 landed the Nightmare and opened the hatch. Kallen wasn't too far behind them, and drove up to the as quick as her Gurren could go. "C.2! Is Zero okay? Is there anything I can do?" Kallen called out, worried for her leader, who, no matter what, could give the Black Knights the advantage in battle, and make the impossible happen. "I want you to go inside, bring me back some people to help me get Zero inside, and then call for a doctor." C.2 answered, hardly worried. "I'm on it!" Kallen ran inside, and brought Diethard and Rockshatta with her. They seemed just as worried as Kallen, as they franticly climbed up the Nightmare frame. C.2 helped Zero sit up and Kallen dragged his lifeless body out of the cockpit, down to Diethard, who, with Rockshatta, helped him back inside. Kallen then turned to C.2 "How're we going to give him medical attention without someone seeing his face?" No one had ever seen Zero's face other than C.2, and as far as Kallen was concerned, C.2 wasn't much of a doctor. "We can work something out." She simply stated, walking with Kallen back inside the warehouse, and down into their hidden submarine.


End file.
